This project proposes the development of a model partnership- bridge program with several local community colleges that will, enrich the academic competitiveness of the participating two year colleges, facilitate the transition of the selected students into the baccalaureate program at a four year University, and stimulate a desire in these students to continue their education beyond the baccalaureate level and pursue careers in the biomedical sciences. This model consist of four components that will be administered during this two year period: 1) The Community College Academic Year One; 2) A Post-Freshman Program; 3) The Community College Academic Year Two, and 4) A Post- Sophomore Program. The major goals of this partnership will be accomplished by completing several specific aims that will, provide laboratory research opportunities and experiences at Hampton University for minority community College students and faculty, establish a mentoring and tutoring program with Hampton University faculty and students, enrich the curriculum at the community college, facilitate the participation of community college students in courses, special programs, and seminars at Hampton University, develop a Hampton University Faculty Visiting Lectureship Program at the community college, provide a guaranteed acceptance program for participants at Hampton University, and provide comprehensive academic counseling which will include guidance in course selection and tracking.